


Pajama Bigfoot

by klutzyelf



Series: It's A Mess [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyelf/pseuds/klutzyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mr.clean: [attached image] omg guys look!</p><p>$1000R: wtf am i looking at?</p><p>mr.clean: theres been a bigfoot sighting!!!!</p><p>9-5andcounting: @mr.clean joly it is literally 2 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this takes place a few nights after Combeferre and Courfeyrac meet hence Marius and Courf not being included. Feuilly is currently about 3 time zones away from the rest of the Amis to pursue a journalism career. I had so much fun with this you have no idea.
> 
> For reference:  
> Enjolras – REDLEADER  
> Combeferre – moth-ER  
> Grantaire – $1000R  
> Joly – mr.clean  
> Feuilly – 9-5andcounting  
> Bossuet – BossTheBoss  
> Jehan – rad(ish)  
> Eponine – betterthanu  
> Cosette – thelark  
> Musichetta -- chedda

Eponine has receipts. This is an unacknowledged, yet universal truth that all who know her are inherently aware of. She has screenshots, a lot of them, and she is not picky about which moments of her friends' humiliation she chooses to immortalize. If there is the potential for future drama, or if she believes the event should never be lived down she has likely already backed it up on three separate hard drives. No one is safe.

Joly's cryptid sighting is just one event of many.

* * *

 

 **mr.clean**  has added  **$1000R** ,  **moth-ER** ,  **9-5andcounting** ,  **BosstheBoss** ,  **betterthanu** ,  **rad(ish)** , and **REDLEADER**  to BIGFOOT IS REAL

mr.clean: [attached image] omg guys look!

$1000R: wtf am i looking at?

mr.clean: theres been a bigfoot sighting!!!!

9-5andcounting: @mr.clean  joly it is literally 2 in the morning   
i have work in 3 hours   
why

$1000R:  @9-5andcounting  lol not over here

9-5andcounting: fuck u

rad(ish): Uhhhh, i hate to break this to u joly but…it just looks like a brown/tan blur

mr.clean: its clearly a shaggy monster  
look its even by the woods

moth-ER: the trees that separate murell from the park hardly count as woods joly  
there r houses right there

mr.clean: if its big enough to have a zika-infested mosquito breeding ground its big enough to be woods

9-5andcounting: that thing is bearly a puddle tho?

$1000R: u dont even liv here anymore  
besides   
it could be a monster if u squint and turn ur head

mr.clean: thank u R

betterthanu: @ who tf ever what are we shouting about?

9-5andcounting: nothing!

moth-ER: Joly thinks he saw bigfoot

9-5andcounting: NOTHING

betterthanu: lol wut

9-5andcounting: N O T H I N G

$1000R: jehan doesnt agree

rad(ish): It just doesnt look like anything is all  
Besides im in that park all the time I think I wouldve seen bigfoot by now

9-5andcounting: give me peace i am begging u

mr.clean:  @rad(ish)  jehan ur supposed to be on my side

BossTheBoss: don’t worry babe i think it looks like bigfoot

mr.clean: <3

$1000R: ok so do i but  @BossTheBoss  ur super biased tho

rad(ish): ^^^

9-5andcounting: can i go back to sleep now?

betterthanu: no dude whats ur opinion

mr.clean: yeah feuilly what do u think?

9-5andcounting: i think its 2 in the morning

BossTheBoss: come to our side  
we r winning 3 v 2

rad(ish): who else is on my side?????

$1000R: lol theres no way ferre thinks its bigfoot

moth-ER: I havent said anything

betterthanu: yah but u and enj r no fun  
btw im on ur side joly

mr.clean: YAY!!!!

BossTheBoss: 4 v 2

moth-ER: Ok no I dont think its bigfoot  
But @betterthanu I object to being called no fun   
Enj and I are plenty fun

betterthanu:  @rad(ish)  srsly tho why arent u on jolys side?

rad(ish): i believe in meditation and yoga  
not bigfoot   
and why r u????

betterthanu: pfft tru bigfoot isnt real  
shit in the pic is 2 tiny 2 b bigfoot nyway

moth-ER: A valid point

$1000R: T8TOR!!!  @betterthanu  T R 8 T O R

betterthanu: lol suk it R

BossTheBoss: hey  @9-5andcounting  u fall back asleep?

9-5andcounting: i wish  
my phone keeps buzzing   
i hate u all

betterthanu: u pick a side and we stfu

$1000R: but can we back up tho  
@betterthanu   ponine why r u 4saking me????   
i thought me&u 4ever????   
why must u betray me this way???????????????????????????

betterthanu: R ur a dramatic asshole

mr.clean: pick a siiiiiiiiiiiiide fueilly

moth-ER:  @9-5andcounting  its best to just get this over with Feuilly

9-5andcounting:  @mr.clean   if u think im on your side after u spelled my name wrong think again   
im deleting this app now

 

 **9-5andcounting**  has left the chat

 

mr.clean: NOOO IM SORRY FEUILLY I DIDNT MEAN TO COME BACK

BossTheBoss: 3 v 4  
this is unacceptable   
i’m calling in reinforcements

 

 **BossTheBoss**  has added  **thelark**  and  **chedda**  to BIGFOOT IS REAL

 

thelark: Hey guys!  What’s going on? :)

chedda: Bossuet said it was important

mr.clean: musichetta my love!  
and cosette!   
help my cause

chedda: aw babe of course

BossTheBoss: 4 v 4

rad(ish): ok now this is rly cheating  
i protest

moth-ER: Very underhand  @BossTheBoss    
Very unfair

$1000R:  @BossTheBoss  i liek it :))))))

BossTheBoss: no shame

thelark: What are we keeping score of????

mr.clean: [attached image] doesnt this look like bigfoot?  
[attached image] here look i even found a comparison   
[attached image] i photoshopped them side by side!!!!!   
its totally bigfoot right here in our very own town im telling u guys

thelark: Um…I don’t think that’s Bigfoot…

$1000R: no! cosette!! dont do this!!!  
DON’T BELIEVE THEIR LIES THE CONSPIRACY IS REAL BIGFOOT IS OUT THERE AND JOLY IS THE WISTLEBLOWER THIS WORLD NEEDS!

chedda: wow R used actual real spelling and grammar  
despite the capslock i think he’s finally graduated middle school

$1000R:  @chedda   ok ow   
rude   
i can totes spell gud

chedda: i’ll believe it when you do it more than twice a month

betterthanu: ice 4 that burn R?

$1000R: u literally hav no rite to tlk

rad(ish): c’mon R we all know u just do it to annoy enj

moth-ER:  @thelark  where is he anyway?  He can’t usually ignore the chat for this long

thelark: He’s really into summer work right now.  It’s annoying because I go back to school soon and I won’t see him again until winter break.

moth-ER: You’ve still got a month left

mr.clean: no but he can keep ignoring the chat its ok  
he wont believe and this is a matter of life and death

rad(ish):  @thelark  you should totally get him here rn immediately

mr.clean: but he wont believe tho

moth-ER: Joly if Bossuet can call Musichetta and Cosette to inflate your score Jehan can call Enjolras

mr.clean: fine

$1000R: momferre

betterthanu: isnt he always

mr.clean: but back to bigfoot tho

chedda: yeah i’m still surprised  @thelark  you usually love a good mystery

BossTheBoss: its not a mystery dear its bigfoot

rad(ish): the only mystery is who it actually is  
bc it is clearly a person

moth-ER:  Oh no what if they’re homeless and that’s why they r wandering around so late?  
Cosette u need to get Enj

thelark: Wait you guys really can’t tell????

mr.clean: of course we can tell  
at least some of us can   
its bigfoot not a homeless man

rad(ish): ok but what if it rly is a homeless person?  
their shelter is on the other side of town

BosstheBoss: @mr.clean babe when did you take the photo?

mr.clean: i didnt take it but it was on yik yak yesterday

chedda: so they’ve been here at least one night

$1000R: nothng we can do  
got cops there all nite they were probs arrested by now

rad(ish): and if not?

$1000R: we cant jus make em move if they dnt want 2

thelark: You’re all not serious are you?  
You’re just kidding?

mr.clean: ok i feel rly bad now it’s the rainy season well its been raining alot omg he can get all sorts of sickness being outside in the rain at night how do we help

$1000R: i told u the cops probs got it covered

betterthanu: tbh Rs right u guys  
the houses next 2 murell r the rly nice ones the police r always there making sure no1 is smoking pot at nite   
if he rly is homeless they defs found him by now

thelark: This is hilarious omg.  I’m getting Enjolras right now his summer classes can wait.

 

 **thelark**  has left the chat

 

BossTheBoss: ok why wasnt cosette concerned?

chedda: yeah that wasn’t like her at all

rad(ish): shes usually v passionate about helping ppl

betterthanu: i think she knows smth u dont

$1000R: ^^^

BossTheBoss: *we

betterthanu: lol no

REDLEADER: Grantaire did you change my username again?

$1000R: lol no

REDLEADER: Please stop.

$1000R: lol no

REDLEADER: You know what I don’t care that much.   
Okay, Cosette came into my room laughing and telling me I had to check the group chat.  She’s stolen my laptop and won’t give it back until you guys tell me what is going on.   
So  @mr.clean what’s going on?

mr.clean: ok so i saw this on yik yak yesterday and i thought it was funny bc bigfoot and i wanted 2 share it with u so i made this chat and we all started arguing on whether or not it was bigfoot nd we brogt in cos and chetta bc jehan ddnt think it was and i wanted more ppl on my sid eand now we think it might be some1 who rly needs help and idk i feel rly guilty

REDLEADER: That doesn’t explain why Cosette was laughing. 

rad(ish):  @mr.clean  show him the pic

mr.clean: oh yeah  
[attached image]

REDLEADER: …  
You’re not serious are you?

mr.clean: ???????????  
cosette asked the same thing???????

$1000R: r u ok  @REDLEADER    
u wrnt replaced by aliens?

moth-ER: Tbh Enjolras i don’t understand either…

REDLEADER: Guys that is me.

betterthanu: wait wut?

REDLEADER: Oh my god.  Really?  Combeferre, I’m by our apartment.  That’s the blanket from the living room?  My favorite one?  You’ve all been to our apartment so you’ve seen it.  R you gave it to me as a graduation gift.  We’ve all been friends for years.  Combeferre you live with me, you seriously had no idea?  My hair is right there!

betterthanu: lol that explains the tiny  
ur super smol enj

REDLEADER: So I’ve been told.  Repeatedly.

$1000R: omg o d its ur cuddle blanket  
the 1 u use 4 pjs

REDLEADER: Yes?  I wore it the other night to rescue @ moth-ER  from his own stupidity.  That's likely when the picture was taken.

moth-ER: Ok look...  
1\. I dont deserve this   
2\. I met a cute boy leave me alone

betterthanu: lol pajama bigfoot

mr.clean: omg im gonna go die now omg im so sorry every1

 

 **mr.clean**  has deleted BIGFOOT IS REAL

**Author's Note:**

> A special shoutout to commenter M for literally inspiring this whole thing I am forever in your debt and another shoutout to [ Natalie ](http://im-young-scrappy-n-hungry.tumblr.com/)for being an awesome friend and helping out with everyone's handles you're an inspiration.
> 
> Additionally, for those who are interested Enjolras's blanket looks something like  this thing  which I know is decorative and I don't think I could ever justify R spending this much on a blanket but it looks sufficiently Bigfoot to me


End file.
